


Now you see me

by UngarnMoc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc
Summary: The world looks at Evie Frye in a certain way. She shows a certain image to the world. Is this the real life or is this just fantasy?





	Now you see me

There were moments when Evie Frye wasn’t perfect.

Like when she spent lonely nights in the almost pitch dark at the train, working late to find the relic she looked after so much. It consumed so much of her time, but she knew she had to find it first, because of the sake of London and the people.

It was quite ambitious, you’d say. But Evie truly believed she can make it. Well… she did before they came here.

Sighed and put her fountain pen down onto the desk, Evie just stared blankly at the pages with her handwriting for a moment. Her wrist ached from the hours of the work, her fingers were stained and red where she held the pen. She did good. Ethan would be so proud of her. The Brotherhood as well, even if they disapprove rebelling against their will, but when she will achieve her goal they will be proud. Suddenly they will forget all the things they complained about and praise her to the sky. It worth it, no?

Then why she felt like she will break down in any minute and start to cry?

Covered her face with her hands tried to force the emotions back where they came from, to that dark deep hole she used to lock them away. She hiccuped, but tried to restrain herself. _Remember to your training, Evie. Don’t let your emotions compromise the mission._

She had to do good. For London. For the people. For the memory of their Father. For the Brotherhood. But where was she in the line?  
  
Was she happy, living like this? Was she happy with the constant argument with Jacob, doing all the yelling and telling horrible things to each other? Was she that fearless woman she pretended to be? She acted like she couldn’t wait to take Starrick’s head, but the truth was she was pretty scared. Nothing she couldn’t deal with, clearly, she was trained to act even if she was afraid. _Fear is totally normal. But you cannot let it to stop you from the act._

She tried to calm her breathing, but the hiccuping didn’t stop and felt her throat tightening; she was losing this battle, knew it already. By the time the first tear appeared, she let it happen; the first noises of her sobbing broke to the surface and she was lost in it – she cried for long minutes and let herself to live and breathe her emotions; how miserable she felt facing a way bigger task she ever imagined. How she felt like George and father and the Brotherhood was right and she was mistaken, this wasn’t something two young and slightly experienced assassins can deal with. How much she missed her brother and how she felt terrible being mean to him; ever since they came here their relationship was getting worse and worse, they hardly talked to each other now. This was the most painful thing she ever experienced so far; she could deal with London and the artefact she could deal with Starrick and her fears, she could deal with Mr. Green’s rising attention – what she cannot deal was losing her brother and being alone.  Jacob was the closest human being to her, her family, her _everything_ and turning against each other was something Evie believed she cannot survive at all. Fuck London and the people and the magical trinkets she is chasing all the time. Let Starrick has the City and claim himself the King of it if he wants to – if all that was the price to undo the things she did with her brother and just forget everything and be happy once again together, she would do it. Without a question.  She wanted to tell him how proud she is to him, how much she loves him, how fucking much she doesn’t want to lose him ever. How much she wanted to be a good and loving sister to him, who supports him and always there for him. She wanted to be enough for him. She wanted to be a good sibling and a good human being – but how a good person can hurt her own blood? She felt like she wasn’t enough for the City, for the Brotherhood, for her legacy, for everybody but mostly, she wasn’t good enough for Jacob.

And even with all this pain and burden Evie knew she won’t do it all. She won’t. Because she couldn’t turn her back to everything. People needed her. Mr. Green needed her. London needed her. Starrick had to be dealt with once and for all. She couldn’t say no to everything she was raised to do. This is her legacy. And she will carry on, no matter what, because this is why Ethan trained her. _Made her_. She had to sacrifice a lot for the higher purpose. She had to live up to the expectations.

So there is no point to cry about it.

Slowly she regained her control over herself. The crying stopped, sniffed a little, wiped off her tears. Stood up and went to her washing basin, splashed some cold water to her face. Took some deep breath. She was exhausted.

As she slowly changed her clothes and prepared to the bed, Evie tried to remember to her father’s words, how their work was essential to everyone. They had to protect the freedom of the humanity, they had to do everything to reach their goal. Her stomach turned upside down, but she forced herself to remember to those words.

Still as she slid under the cold covers and blew the light out and laid there in the dark she never felt being lonelier ever before.

Was it really worth it?

No matter what, the answer always has to be _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Because no-one can be that strong to bear all that shit she faced in the game. She can be strong, she can be well trained, she can kick asses, but she is still a human being. And as I see people often forget that. She is not a princess who lived happily ever after. She is a young woman, who faced the real world for the first time and had to deal with multiple shit in the same time. It is not an easy-peasy task to do. Even for Miss Frye.


End file.
